


Daddy's Little One

by Larrieisfireproof



Series: Daddy's Baby Nymph [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Harry is 8, Light Nipple Play, Louis likes his ear sucked on, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrieisfireproof/pseuds/Larrieisfireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes on spring holiday with his friend's family. </p><p>Louis really misses his little baby boy while he's away. </p><p>They make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little One

**Author's Note:**

> This is incest, please don't read if that's an issue. Also feel free to comment prompts.

Louis’ baby has been gone for the past week, and the tension is unreal.

 Since the incident in the tub 3 months ago, their relationship has been taken to a whole new level. It happened so natural; he had woken up later that day immediately feeling like his entire life was over, that he’d taken something from his son, something irreplaceable. It had been consensual, he hadn’t- he didn’t think he had done anything his boy didn’t want. He remembers feeling like ice was melting in his stomach; he’d truly felt like he should have been put to death.

But Harry woke up on top of him mid-panic and smiled his big sweet smile up at Louis and told him all about how happy he was that Louis loved him in the way he’d been wanting him to; told him about all the times he’s wanted to do what they did but thought that it was bad. Then he proceeded to give him big kisses all over Louis’ face and jawline, and whispered all his secret thoughts about his daddy in his ear, liberated from the weight of them.

 And suddenly, Louis didn’t feel bad. It was something his baby wanted, something they both wanted. And so he decided that it was okay, as long as they both consented to what they were doing, it was fine. He just had to make sure that as long as they did whatever they were doing, Harry knew that he had the power to make it all stop at any point.

 From there it only got bigger; they continued to get each other off whenever they felt like it. Along the way they found out a lot about each other, like what got each of them off the fastest, when fast was needed, and when slow and sweet was the best option. Louis found out that his baby really is a very dirty boy, and he really likes to be called that. Harry found out that his daddy likes his ear played with and sucked on and that loves it when Harry just rubs his little cock up against him, and he goes absolutely insane if he does both at the same time, which is actually Harry’s go to quick release.

 Perhaps the biggest shock of this whole experience, at least for Louis, is how much Harry absolutely _wants_ his daddy anywhere and everywhere they are alone. When they wake up every morning, as soon as they get home from school and work everyday, after dinner, whenever one of them is in the shower, basically, Louis can barely keep up. He loves it though, apparently neediness is a big turn on for him. 

 They had interesting times navigating new things, though. The first time Louis decided to finger his boy open they discovered that Harry _loves_ being full, which really did wonders for their experimentation. It didn’t take long before Harry was begging to be fucked, asking for it night and day every time they got off he’d try again. Finally, Louis agreed on the condition that they would stop the second it became too much. Luckily, the first time turned out to be such a good time for them both, that they have sex even more often then before. Once they both got off 9 times in one day, though it was spaced over the span of 24 hours, Louis was still impressed.  

 There was a bit of trial and error. They quickly realized that fucking on week nights wasn’t smart because Harry’s little bum would be sore most mornings. So they implemented a ‘no fucking on weeknights’ rule, just last month and it’s been rough for them both, but they’ve made it work. Harry’s become a big fan of nudity and that’s really made for some interesting playtime. All and all, Louis’ gotten pretty used to having the little one around.

 It wasn’t until this week, while Harry’s been gone on a trip with his best friend Griffin’s family, that Louis has been realizing how much he needs his baby boy’s sweet body on top of him while he sleeps. How much he misses waking up to kisses on that spot right below his ear that only his baby knows how to find, he misses getting rid of their mutual morning wood together. He needs it, it’s become such a habit and honestly his hand just can’t satisfy him anymore, not after months of never not being pre or post coital.

 Somehow Louis has made it this far, he’s finally going to pick Harry up from Griffin’s house, clad in some joggers and the nirvana t-shirt that Harry wears sometimes. Everything inside of him needs his baby, misses him like he never has. He needs him for so many different reasons. He needs him to have someone to take care of, someone to laugh with, and someone to bring him all the way like he can’t himself. He just wants to get his baby alone again. But he tries to keep his mind away from the list of things they’ll be doing to make up for this past week apart, too dangerous a thought process for someone operating a motor vehicle 

 When he pulls onto Griffin’s street his car clock reads 9:30 and the outside is dimly lit by the one streetlight that inhabits it. Louis wants to see his boy. A week is too long, He’s decided, next time he’ll limit it to five days tops. He mentally kick’s himself though, knowing how unfair it would be to limit his baby’s fun just because he misses him.

 He’s lost in thoughts of his boy as he drives down the lane to the yellow house with other parent’s cars outside it, who are presumably there to pick up their respective kids. While parking, he has to clear his mind so he can make small talk with the other adults there without being distracted by his baby.

The night is warm for spring time, and he thinks to himself that he hopes Harry actually put on the sunscreen he packed for him, his skin is so soft and pretty, it’d be a shame if he didn’t take care of it. He might even need a spanking. God he’s got to stop, he’s about to be around people, real adult people who are going to be suspicious if he is staring at his son’s arse the whole time they’re here.

 Louis knocks on the door and clears his throat, Trying to make himself ready for Griffin’s parents. Griffin’s dad opens the door smiling at Louis.

 "Lou, so good to see you, come in!" He says in a bright tone.

 "Good to see you too, Jared, thanks." He shoots him a smile and steps in, "How was Harry? Not too much of a bother, I hope." Louis says feigning normality as best he can knowing his boy is just right inside the house.

 "He was great, not a bother at all. Though I have to say, I think he may be getting a little sick, these last few days he took extra long in the restroom. I figured if he was feeling sick he’d let us know, and he hasn’t. But I thought I’d mention it." He said gesturing him into the sitting room where Louis can hear the chatter of the other parents. He gives Jared a worried look and nods before walking into the room.

 There are 3 other parents standing in a bundle on one side of the room, the kids all talking among themselves by the stairs. Sitting on the bottom step, next to one of the other kids who went on the trip with him, is his baby boy giggling his perfect little laugh and it’s literally all Louis can do to just stay there and look at him rather then running over and devouring him.

 "Louis! How are you, love? Have you enjoyed your time away from the little one?" one of the girls, Laura’s mother, asks when she spots him.

 As soon as she says his name Harry’s head snaps up and looks in the direction of her voice, scanning the room for him. When his eyes land on Louis a big grin slides across his face as he jumps up from his spot and starts running over. Across the room Louis drops to his knees and opens his arms up for his boy and then Harry’s sprint slows to a stop in front of Louis and they throw their arms around each other. Harry smells like he always does, vanilla and peaches, and he’s warm in his daddy’s arms, his baby is his again, Louis wants to cry he loves his boy so much.

"Daddy, I missed you so much!" Harry says as he pulls away.

 "Yeah? Did you have fun on your trip?" Louis says giving him a forehead kiss, he feels like that’s the most appropriate.

 "So much fun, we caught snails and put them in buckets! I named mine Henry but I think it might have been a girl." Harry says excitedly. Louis wants to curl up in bed with him and listen to him talk while he rubs his back.

 "I think Henry is cute for a girls name, yeah?" Louis replies sweetly.

 "I think this picture answers my question for me." Laura’s mother says with a fond tone from where she looks at the two of them still hugging.

 "Yeah, I missed my bug too much to really enjoy my time away from him." Louis smiles up at her.

 "Steve and I haven’t even seen Laura since we got here 20 minutes ago, didn’t even get a ‘hi mom’." She says jokingly and Louis takes a second to pointedly laugh before he turns back to his boy.

 "Are you ready to go baby? Do you have your bag down here?" Louis asks hopping to hurry them out.

 "Yeah, I have it by the door. But daddy I think Mr. Jared wants us to bring Abby home. Cause her mommy can’t come to get her." Harry says earnestly.

 Louis looks over to Jared with his eyebrows raised in question.

 "Yeah, Jamie called and said that she’s feeling poorly and doesn’t feel up to driving over, said she’d taken something for it and her doctor said she’d better stay off the road." Jared explains.

 "Ah, alright. It won’t be a problem, not like she lives in the next town over. I think I can manage to drop her off next door to us." Louis responds cheerily. Road-head probably wasn’t the safest idea he’s ever had, he consoles himself silently.

 "Thank you, Lou. I appreciate it." Jared says thankfully, Louis just smiles back at him before turning back to his boy. 

 "Okay baby, go get Abby and her bag, let’s get home, it’s getting late." Louis says standing up.

 "Okay, daddy." Harry calls back as he runs over to the stairs to get who Louis didn’t recognize before was Abby.

 After bidding farewell to the rest of the group in the house, they put their bags into Louis’ car and start towards their neighborhood. The ride home was quite, neither one of the kids said much, they both seemed really tired so Louis thought it better to just put on some soft music and drive.  

 When they reach their street Louis lets Abby off in front of her house and her mom comes out to thank him for it. It was all pleasantries and polite smiles, but eventually they’re able to make it down the rest of the street to their house. Once they’re parked Louis hops out to grab his baby’s bag and notices that Abby left hers in the car. He runs the thought process all the way through before deciding to just wait until morning to return it. For now he grabs it along with Harry’s and turns to bring them inside in enough time to see his boy sluggishly got out of his seat. 

 “Tired, baby?” Louis asked concerned. He wants to have fun with his baby tonight, but his priority will always be his boy’s well being. 

 “Yeah, I got up extra early this morning because I wanted to help make breakfast for the rest of the kids, and I didn’t even get to nap in the car ride back into town because Abby wanted to play a game.” Harry replies as they make their way through the front door and into the entry way. Louis shuts and locks it. 

 “Why don’t you just go to bed, baby?” Louis suggests. 

 “But I missed you, daddy.” He steps closer so that he’s right up to Louis nipple, and it gives it a kiss through the shirt, looking up at Louis with a look that he’s come to know as his horny one. Harry continues on, “I really missed you.” 

 “Mmm, baby I want that so bad,” he pauses to take a breath, “but you’re so tired, why don’t we just snuggle? You can lay on top of me like you love,” Louis says, and Harry looks tried but disappointed, “I’ll rub your back.” He throws in; trying to convince him into it, he knows it’s what his baby needs. 

 Harry’s resolves breaks as soon as he yawns, “Okay daddy. That actually sounds really nice.” he finishes walking back towards what has really become their bedroom. Louis follows, throwing his and Abby’s duffle bags down by the door and hanging up his key’s.

 Inside his room his baby has already managed to take off his pants and t-shirt and is just standing in his underwear, and then as soon as he sees his daddy, he takes them off. Louis just watches, mouth watering. 

 “Daddy, take off your clothes, wanna sleep naked with you. We haven't done that since before my trip.” Harry says climbing into the big bed. 

 Even though they aren’t going to do anything sexual, Louis is only human, when his baby wants to be naked with him, he’ll oblige. He wastes no time in taking off his clothes, he loves it when he can feel his baby’s body against his, loves it when he rubs off against him and makes Louis come in-between them and then doesn’t stop rubbing so the come gets all over them both. Harry loves it when he’s painted in come. But they aren’t doing that tonight. They’re just snuggling. 

 Louis climbs into bed once he’s gotten his kit off, and gets comfortable. Then his baby climbs on top of him, one leg on either side of his hips, stomach-to-stomach, chest-to-chest. He leans down and gives his daddy a sweet kiss which gets a little bit dirty and it doesn’t end until Harry whines out a faint ‘daddy’ breaking them apart, he trails more kisses all over his daddy’s face, and down his jaw. 

 “I missed this so much, daddy.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear and he just whimpers in response. There is silence in the room for a while after that. Both of them just listening to the other breathe, then finally Harry says, “Tomorrow I’m going to make you feel so good. I’m so tired though, daddy. I need to go to sleep.” 

 “Go to sleep baby, daddy’s going to be right here with you when you wake up. Don’t worry.” Louis rubs his back and coos at him. The lights in the room go off and they both settle together for the night, tangled in the blanket and each other. 

  **—**

Harry wakes up when the clock reads 8:03 am, on top of his daddy, just like when he fell asleep. He breathes in the scent that he associates with Louis: lavender and vanilla. He’s hard against his daddy’s abdomen, and he can feel his daddy’s cock poking at his bum. Slowly he lifts his head to see if he’s the first to wake up; he is, his daddy’s mouth open slightly, eyes shut, and hisbreath even. So he starts pressing sweet little kisses up his neck and just under his ear, where Harry knows his daddy love to be kissed. 

 “Hmm. That feels nice, baby. Missed you waking me up like this.” Louis says in a sleepy voice. His eyes are closed still but he’s got a small smile on his lips, one that is reserved specifically for is baby boy. 

 “I missed it too daddy,” Harry flicks the lope with his tongue, like he’s learned Louis loves. “When I was on my trip I woke up all stiff because I thought about you even when I was sleeping!” He giggles as he speaks, looking at his dad in the eyes.  Louis’ hips jerk up against Harry’s naked bum.

 “You did?” Louis says trying to keep his voice light, or at least trying to.

 “Yeah, I had to sneak off to the bathroom before anyone even woke up to make it go away.” He mumbles against Louis’ neck. 

 Louis closes his eyes and pictures Harry sneaking into the bathroom of some cabin and having a wank to thoughts of getting his daddy off. He knows his heartbeat is picking up, can feel it in his chest as Harry continues lazily sucking on him wherever he feels like needs to be sucked. He’s hard from just waking up with his boy on top of him, but his cock gives a twitch at the mental image. 

 Louis knows that they’re going to get off this morning, it’s what Louis wanted immediately the moment he said goodbye to his baby a week ago and it sounds like the feeling is mutual from what Harry has said. Which is, but at this point shouldn’t be, a surprise. It will honestly never not blow his mind how much his boy wants him, how into it he gets, the sounds and faces he makes when they mess around are so genuine and real that it’s hard to believe there is anything wrong with what they’re doing. 

 He’s missed those sounds too, so much, and it’s like. He knows that getting off today the first time, at least, is going to be over fast, but he wants to make it good for both of them. It has to be doing something that really gets them off, something that will make Harry moan and whine like it’s his last orgasm ever. 

 “Yeah baby? Did you touch your little cock like a dirty boy?” Louis asks him, trying not to smile when he feels Harry’s hips snap down against his lower torso. 

 “I did daddy, I was so dirty everyday. I thought about you and I touched my cock until I got all tingly.” Harry says back, they’ve talked like this too many times for him not to know how to respond with just the right words to make them both that much more turned on. 

 “What’d you think about doing with me baby?” Louis asks as he rubs his hands up and down the backs of Harry’s separated thighs. Harry whines then, high pitched and breathy; pushing his hips against Louis so that his daddy will touch his bum. 

 It takes a second of whiney breathing but he eventually answers, mouth right up close to his daddy’s ear, “I think about you touching me.” He licks the lobe before continuing, “I thought about you touching my bum, putting them inside me, and telling me about how I feel around your them. “

Louis can’t help but let out a loud moan when he hears that, because god yes. Yes he wants that right now. And so he moves his hands up to his baby’s soft little bum and kneads his cheeks. Harry has given up all restraint and his now grinding his little cock into Louis’ torso and is moaning loudly. “Daddy, I need so much from you..please.”

 “You want daddy to finger you’re perfect little bum baby? Because your my perfect dirty baby boy?” Louis asks as his hips snap up and his cock slides up against Harry’s arse crease. He nods his head from where his face is up at Louis’ ear he whimpers as he says, “I want to feel full, daddy” and really what is Louis supposed to do but frantically fumble around his bed to find the lube. 

 He finds it sat on the bedside table next to a butt plug and vibrator that Louis had forgotten he’d set out before he’d gone to pick Harry up the night before. He grabs it quickly and brings it behind Harry’s back, squirts some of it onto three of his fingers and tosses it to the side. Harry’s face is buried in his neck, whimpering out nonsensical words and arching his back. 

 Louis moves his hands back to is baby’s bum and spreads his cheeks, admiring how much Harry loves this part of playing, loves being on display and available for his daddy. He can feel Harry squirm under his dark gaze so he gets on with it, for his baby. He drags his pointer finger down Harry’s crease and circles his rim, getting it good and wet. 

 “Daddy, please.” Harry whines out helplessly pushing his bum back onto Louis’ finger. 

 Louis takes that as a sign and wastes no time in slipping the tip of his finger in to the first knuckle. And god his baby is so tight around his finger that for a second Louis stops breathing. 

 “You’re so tight for me, baby. Such a good boy for your daddy, so dirty.” Louis moans out as he feels Harry sift his hips back even further. 

 He pushes in slowly and Harry moans quietly into his neck. After he gets his first digit all the way in, he starts to pump it in and out slowly, making his baby’s breath hitch as he moves his face from where its been hiding in his daddy’s neck and brings his mouth up to suck on Louis’ ear. 

 A couple minutes later and he’s three fingers deep, fucking his son’s perfect little hole so fast that it’s moving Harry up and down with the force of it. Harry’s a mess above him, alternating between sucking on his ear lob and fucking down against his hand. 

 Louis is on fire as he feels Harry start to rut his little baby cock down against Louis’ stomach, chasing his orgasm. And Louis needs to give it to him, needs to hear his baby come needs to feel him go still in his arms, he missed it all so much. 

 “Baby boy… oh my god, you’re such a perfect baby boy for me, take my fingers so well, daddy loves it when you suck on his ear like this.” Louis says as he speeds up his fingers.

“Daddy, wanna be your good baby boy. Please.” Harry’s voice is so squeaky and broken that Louis can tell he’s about come. 

 “Come for me baby, come for your daddy.” he whispers into Harry’s ear. 

 Harry’s body is so frantic for release, rutting down against Louis’ stomach, and pushing back towards his fingers and finally, when he curls his fingers just right and finds his baby’s sweet spot, Harry comes, body going completely still for what feels like forever before falling down against Louis’ chest. 

 Louis can hear his heavy breaths and feel his dead weight, and it’s times like these when he remembers how lucky he is to have this. To be able to feel this connected to anyone, let alone his sweet baby. Harry’s head moves back so he can look at his daddy’s face. 

 “Was that good baby?” Louis asks, looking into Harry’s blissed out eyes. He shakes his head and smiles big, and Louis just needs to feel his baby so bad, needs to touch his everything, he’s missed him so much. He wraps his arms around the sweet boy on top of him and gently turns them both over so that Harry’s back is against the bed and Louis is leaning over his small frame. 

 Pulling back, Louis takes in the sight of his post orgasmic baby nymph, all overly bright eyes and messy curls, limbs that he’ll someday grow into but for now are all over the place and perfect. He focuses in the his beautiful face, the little light freckles that are scattered across the bridge of his nose, his light eye lashes that flutter as Louis leans in for a kiss. He licks into his baby’s mouth, finding his tongue and sucking on it, making sure Harry feels the heat and love and awe he has for him. Harry doesn’t shy away, instead he leans in, making pleased sounds when his daddy’s tongue brushes up against his. 

They stay like that for what feels like a lifetime, both of them caught up in the parts they forgot they missed about their time together. Eventually though, Louis moves his focus over to his baby’s chest, small and slender with to perfect little pert nipples. He kisses down the middle onto the upper part of his baby’s little tummy, and then licks a bold strip back up to the bottom of his neck. Harry’s whines are getting more noticeable, all of the touching getting him all excited again. 

He looks at both of his baby’s nipples, really studies them. He loves how erect they get when Louis is making his baby feel good. He’s honestly wanted to play with them so often, he’s just never really done it. They’re a rosy pink color and they look so soft, like the perfect thing to suck on. Louis want to come on them sometime, then maybe lick it off them and feed it to Harry in a kiss. He just wants to devour them really. Suddenly, Harry whining loudly rips him from his thought.

Right then, Louis decides that he can’t take it anymore and finally presses a firm kiss to Harry’s right nipple, which makes a loud moan escape his baby’s throat as his back arches off the bed. Carefully, still kissing the right nipple, Louis brings his pointer finger up to the left and just brushes over it. Harry’s little body is so stimulated that he just keeps letting off little whimpers and murmurs of wordless pleas. 

 Finally Louis sucks Harry’s baby nipple into his mouth, and he sucks on it lightly, just enough to make his baby really see starts. And he knows he’s done it when he hears a broken, “Dadd-ee” and he feels Harry’s hips buck towards his stomach. His right hand keeps rubbing over his baby’s left nipple making it so hard and ready that when he switches over to it, he can feels its firmness against his tongue. 

 After giving his chest the working over that such a beautiful baby boy’s chest deserves, he scotches down to the boy’s tummy. Harry’s tummy is arguably the best part of his body, because he’s still got his baby fat on it, which makes it the best place for Louis to suck on and kiss and trail his tongue over. Louis has had wet dreams about his baby’s soft tommy, he loves it so much, but he’d not sure what it is about it that so great, but he just absolutely loves playing with it. In the end he does just that explores all the vastness of the sweet little tummy of his baby boy.

By the time he makes his way down to Harry’s little baby cock, it’s hard as a

rock and pink. Louis wants to put it in his mouth and suck until his baby’s body is plaint and languid, but he’s wants to give Harry’s thighs some attention first. He starts by kissing one and then sucks on the other until there is a little mark. Harry whines above him and he’s a sucker for giving his baby what he wants. He glances up to look at his baby’s face all scrunches up in anticipation. It makes him want to fuck him silly, but instead he licks a short strip from the base of this baby’s cock, up to the head and back. 

 “Daddy I want you so much…need your mouth… Please!” Harry’s words are couched in a whine and Louis looks up at his beautiful baby’s face again and can’t wait any longer. He takes his baby’s entire length into his mouth and slides his tongue all along the little shaft of it. He can taste his baby’s everything and it makes him a little lightheaded and a lot turned on, rutting his cock against the bed furiously in hope of a little relief. 

 He swirls his tongue at the tip of the little cock, where the slit is. Above him, Harry’s body is shaking as he moans and squeaks, and Louis starts bobbing his head as much as he can. After a while of that, he pulls off and sucks at his baby’s little balls, they taste like Harry smells and Louis can feel his cock twitch at that. There is so much spit in and around Louis mouth and he loves it, loves that his baby is dripping with Louis’ desire for him. Quickly Louis grabs Harry around the knees and pulls his legs apart to get a good look at his stretched out hole. He doesn’t even think, he just leans down and licks over it a few times before poking the tip in. Harry practically shouts in surprise and delight as he pushes back against Louis’ face and grips tightly to his hair.

He eats him out for a couple more minutes but eventually he moves back up to his little cock, stuffing it in his mouth and sucking hard. Harry starts shaking, he does that every time; it’s how Louis knows he’s going to come. He thinks briefly that should pull off, should make him wait longer for it, but he can’t. His mouth is full of a tiny cock, his baby boy’s perfect little cock, and he can’t care about anything but getting them both off. 

He sucks harder, bobs his head as much as he can, and moans onto the cock, sending vibrations up his boy’s back. Harry’s face opens and he lets out a big squeak of “daddy” and then goes still for a while. Louis waits no time in pulling off and climbing up to straddle his boy’s small hips, grabbing his leaking angry cock and pumping hard over his baby’s tummy. 

“Daddy’s gonna come on you baby… gonna cum on you’re soft sweet tummy.” Louis mumbles breathily as his hand works his shaft. 

 “Daddy! You’re my daddy, want your yummy cum, and wanna be sticky with it… please!” Harry whines to his daddy.

 Louis draws in a deep breath and then finally a thick ribbon of cum shoots out of his cock and lands right across his baby’s tummy. Many more thick ribbons of cum follow it and eventually his boy’s little cock gets messy too. He comes for so long he feels like he might pass out from it. When he stops he just sits there over his boy’s little body, tense and breathless. 

 When he falls down next to his boy, Harry takes it upon himself to pepper his face with kisses, half to thank him for the yummy cummies and half to make sure he’s okay. 

 “Daddy? do you feel good now?” Harry whispers into his ear, his little body is on it’s side now and Louis knows he’s gonna have to change his sheets but he doesn't care, because his baby is soft and sweet and sexy and perfect for wanting to always make sure his daddy is taken care of. Louis feels his heart swell as he opens his eyes to see his baby’s worried little face next to his. 

 “I feel amazing, you did so good, love! You’re such a good baby boy for your daddy!” He says softly in his Harry voice. 

 Harry’s face is the picture of pride when he hears his daddy’s words. A big goofy smile climbs onto his lips and he hides his face in Louis’ shoulder for a second before leaning in and giving Louis a kiss on the mouth. 

 “How about you, baby? Do you feel good?” Louis asks, just to make sure. 

 Harry nods his little head before smiling and leaning in to whisper, “I feel very dirty, daddy.” in naughty tone. 

 Louis’ very tired groin stirred at that, and he had to take a moment to actually look down at his baby’s body to see what he was talking about. He wasn’t expecting to find come glistening all over his tummy and glossing his baby’s little cock. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth at that, he’d never seen come on his baby’s cock before. It was making things very hard to wind down from. 

“Can I take a picture of you baby?” Louis asked. He wanted to be able to see this again.

“Yeah, I don’t mind daddy. I feel really dirty and pretty for you, wanna see what I look like.” Harry replies from where he’s laying.

Quickly, Louis grabs his phone from the bedside table and opens the camera feature. He takes a full body picture and then close ups of his favorite bits, like his baby’s little cock all wet and shiny with his come, and how much it gathered in his belly button. And then just his face, all post orgasmic and pretty. He showed Harry the pictures before putting his phone of to the side and licking into his baby’s bellybutton and eating the come. Harry gave a shiver as he leaned back up to give him as kiss with it all over his lips.

 They kissed for a good little bit, Harry being so bold as to lick the come off of Louis’ lips, which really got both of them riled up. Louis had to pull back after a while, his body wanted more, but his mind knew that two orgasms that close together had to have taken a lot out of his baby, forcing another one would probably be too much. Harry was so eager though, so ready for more, he had to do something else. Something to tide them over for a few hours. 

 Right then his eyes landed on the butt plug he’d set out the night before, still sitting unused on the nightstand. Suddenly he had his plan in place, a way to give his baby a little more without making him come again. 

 

“Did you like the pictures baby?” Louis asks his baby.

“I like how messy I look in them daddy. I like to be messy with you come, it makes me feels so dirty.” Harry replies rubbing his hands down his daddy’s chest.

“You feel dirty? Is that because you’re daddy’s dirty baby boy? His little nymph?” Louis says back, lowly. 

 Harry lets out a little moan at his daddy’s words, “Yeah daddy, i’m you’re dirty boy, i’m your baby nymph!” he whines back into Louis neck. 

 “Dirty baby boy’s love their little holes played with don’t they, baby?” Louis says breathily, kissing along his baby’s head. 

 “They do, daddy! They like to be fucked in their baby boy pussies..” Harry says boldly, he’s never repeated the word fuck back to Louis before, and really it shouldn’t be as hot as it is to him, but it is and he desperately wants to fuck his boy. But he won’t. He’ll wait a couple hours and let his baby just be plugged. 

 Louis kisses his baby’s naughty mouth hard before whispering, “Okay my dirty baby boy, can you lay back and open your legs so daddy can see your little pussy?” 

 Harry shakes his head and leans on his back. Louis reaches up for the plug as he does so. Then he takes a second to search for the lube, before he finds it wedged underneath a pillow. When he sits back on his knees in front of his baby, he’s already got his legs open and his lip between his teeth. Louis loves it when his boy looks like this, so open and available for his daddy. Louis want to lick his hole, wants to fuck it with his tongue, wants to hear his baby whine for release while he takes his boy’s sweet pussy as his own. He wants to, but he wills himself to stick to the plan. 

 “Now baby, do you know what dirty little boys get when they’re being extra naughty?” Louis asks rubbing a hand up and down Harry’s soft thigh. He shakes his head in response. Louis continues, “They get plugged up until daddy can fuck their sweet little pussies.” 

 Harry moans again and turns his face to burry it in the pillow his head is resting on. “Please daddy,” he starts through a broken sob. “Please I need something in me, I’ve been so naughty!” 

 Louis nods, “You have, you’ve been such a dirty boy for daddy!” he says, as he squirts some lube onto the plug. “You’re pussy is gonna be so full for daddy, isn’t it, baby?” All Louis gets to that one is a full body shiver and another broken sob. 

 Slowly Louis leans down so that he’s eye level with his baby’s beautiful hole, still so stretched from earlier. It’s so stretched that when Louis nudges the tip of the plug against the puckered muscle, it’s welcomed in with little resistance. He doesn’t want to rush it and make it painful for his baby, so he takes his time. Watches as inch by inch of the plug is carefully slid into his baby boy’s little perfect hole.  

 When it's finally inside and Harry’s all plugged up Louis leans back to look at his baby boy. Chest flushed and tummy all messy with come, it has to be one of the best Harry’s ever looked. Louis takes a second to admire it before grabbing his phone and taking pictures of it. Messy hair, glossy eyes, bitten lips, perky nipples, come covered tummy and cock, and plug stuffed snug into his baby’s pussy, all of his beautiful little boy when he’s most precious. 

“You look so good baby! Go a head a put you legs back, you’re so perfect right here for me that I know you’ll be extra good while I make us some breakfast.” Louis says as he looks at his baby’s face.

Harry nods and takes a breath, “Okay. I like being plugged, daddy. Thank you for making me feel so good and full.” He says in a shaky soft voice.

Louis leans down to give him one last kiss on his nose before turning around. “After breakfast maybe we can watch a show and then we can see how you feel about you plug? Decide to keep it in a little longer or play a little, yeah?” He says looking back at Harry. Harry just nods and pulls the blanket over him again.

Louis walks into the kitchen and starts on some eggs thinking about all the good stuff he wants to do later on in the day with his beautiful little baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to actually go back through a beta a little bit more on this one, too. Sorry if it's still a little sdfbjaksdbfnl.


End file.
